sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Twila Virda
Twila Virda (18 BBY— ), a Rutian Twi'lek born on Ryloth, is a rather enigmatic figure; one who speaks little of her past and even less of her present, choosing to be discrete where personal matters are concerned, choosing to speak to a few trusted people rather than find a random person off the street to talk to. A jack of all trades and a master of few, she knows a little bit about many subjects but flying fighters and shooting blasters seems to be a forte' of hers although most anyone would be hardpressed to get her to explain where she picked up such knowledge. (18BBY—4ABY) Twila's life was spent happily with her mother and father, an only child to a farmer and his wife. She had lived a rather sheltered life up until the time she was 13 or so when, at that time, several realizations came. Hearing about how many Twi'lek were captured by slavers, Twila always had dreams of being anything but a slave. She lacked the natural grace many of her race has so becoming a dancer was out of the picture, leaving her with very little choice, or so she felt. Having heard about the bounty hunters that roamed the galaxy, she studied what she could about them, her mind quickly filling with dreams of becoming so great that she could rival even Boba Fett. It was those dreams that fueled her begging her father to teach her how to shoot at the age of 15, something she was never especially good at but she always strove to improve. The shooting lessons lasted until she turned 17 and left Ryloth for good. (4ABY—15ABY) A young Twila spend eleven years traveling the galaxy, learning what she could from whom she could, all while taking various odd jobs to fund her passage from planet to planet. She even wound up spending several years on Endor where she spent her time with a small village of Ewok who taught her their language and allowed her to live as one of them. The life of a vagabon eventually stopped appealing to her and she picked a place to settle, closing her eyes and pointing at a map, her finger landing squarely upon Corellia. After getting herself back to civilization, she bought one last pass to Corellia, selling the majority of her personal belongings to do so. (15ABY—Present) Upon her arrival to Coronet City, she happened upon the Planetary Governor of Corellia, Bailey Laran, who offered her a job as a personal assistant. Not feeling that a desk job would be suited to her, Twila made a suggestion upon seeing her the next day, requesting she be put in some kind of security detail rather than be made to take a job she didn't feel was right for her. Bailey agreed and offered her a job at CorSec. She learned that Bailey was an Imperial and that Corellia was under Imperial law, giving her misgivings, but she decided to ignore that fact - a job was a job, after all. In the time beween that taking place and her offical start as a member of CorSec, she wandered to Coruscant for a bit of a vacation. It was then that she met an NR marine by the name of Vengan Draelis. They spent a short time together, sharing drinks and conversation where Twila tried to speak of her concerns, but she soon had to return and report to duty. It was quite a bit of surprise to the Twi'lek that she was raised to the rank of Colonel and in a short amount of time that caused Twila no small amount of misgiving but she accepted the position in hopes that she might be one who could help the citizens of Corellia slip out of Imperial control and become free once more. OOC Note Changes have been made to reflect her age as being 27 opposed to 22. Virda, Twila Virda, Twila